


春天樱树

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Other Wammy Kids Mentioned, wammys house
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: I wantto do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.“我要像春天对待樱桃树那样的对待你。”——聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》（李宗荣译）





	春天樱树

**Author's Note:**

> 写给Mello，读到这句诗就想起你了。在这特殊的一个月里，谢谢你曾写下LABB。也写给Near，提早的生贺，我爱你。
> 
> 马上就可以去看你们了。不用见我，不要见我。如果你听见门口有砰砰心跳，亲爱的B，那不是你的幻觉，只是一颗沙砾的情难自禁，请不要给我开门。

在这特殊的一天里，孩子们都出去了。

上课，踢球，当然，还有一部分去了华米家后面的树林子里野餐。他们吃着华米先生新烤出来的可丽饼，开彼此的玩笑，还在凉爽清澈的小溪里洗他们的脚巴丫。

一个脸颊粉红的小姑娘跑到几个男孩子聚集的小溪旁边，手里提着个传统红格子布做底衬的果篮子，在两个高个男孩前停了下来。总是嬉皮笑脸的艾力吹了声口哨，但她像没听见一样，塞给梅罗一把比她脸颊还红的红樱桃，小声说了句什么，也不等他答话，又不由分说地把戴着护目镜的男孩儿从正想炫耀自己好人缘的金发小子身边拉走了。可等等，这是什么情况？我还没听清是谁想送我樱桃吃！

切！梅罗看着两个人相挽而去的背影，发出声音很大的一句嘘声。

梨子樱桃什么的他都已经吃腻了，才不稀罕。金发男孩儿在附近望了一圈，和周围的人做了交换，用这把樱桃和口渴的眼镜男孩儿换来最后几块树莓曲奇，坐在树荫底下细细品味了起来。他心不在焉地搜寻着应该会出现在这附近的一道白色身影，却发现那个讨厌的家伙已经不知何时出现在了他身后！

“我到那棵树下面等你。”尼亚悄悄对正抖着衣服上不小心沾上的饼干渣的梅罗说，差点把男孩儿吓一大跳。

梅罗自然知道“那棵树”是哪棵树——在林子中央的地方，顺着小溪可以找到，但离这里还有段距离。它是他们小时候（虽然他们现在也称不上太大）一起走丢时偶然发现的，又粗又高，树干上被力道很深地刻上了一个字母L，经年累月，边缘已经粗糙不已，刻痕内部也被破坏了，还有蚂蚁啃噬的痕迹。

当时临近傍晚，两个体力透支的孩子走得疲惫极了，恰好停在这棵树下休息。梅罗甚至不再和尼亚争吵，直接对尼亚标记是在他们以前的哪个孩子刻的的说法点了点头。“这个人对L好执着。”梅罗喃喃地把食指嵌进L上面那道深深的竖里，树皮贴着他的指腹和手指两侧还要多出一截。尼亚沉声回答说这里曾经死过一个人，也默认了不是L本人刻下这个标记的想法。而出去以后，这里也成了两人独有的秘密场所，尤其从他们开始尝试“那个”以来。所以现在尼亚一提，梅罗立马就知道他要做什么了。难怪那家伙会出来。

“我为什么要去？” 梅罗挑了挑眉，躲过尼亚的轻声细语，挠了挠被他的话语碰得有点痒的耳朵尖。

细碎的阳光落在仰起头的金发男孩儿脸上，像一幅镀金的油画拼图。树杈阴影随机分割出的不规则形状特有一番别致，让最不懂艺术的人也想赞叹他的美丽，让最不擅长拼图的人也想牢记住那每一个图形，生怕一旦打散，便拼不回现在的惊艳。

“因为你想来。” 尼亚非常有把握地笑了笑。

“这可说不准。” 梅罗慢悠悠地晃晃头，“有的是人想找我呢。 ”

“我学了新招式。” 尼亚轻轻说，“我在树下等你。”

“是什么？” 梅罗问。但那道白色影子已经如他来时一样一下子没有了。

现在的人怎么都不把话说清楚了！梅罗生气地跺跺脚，土地上灰尘震起，迷了搬食蚂蚁的眼。

去是自然要去的，还能怕了他不成？只是要那个讨厌的家伙多等一会儿才行。主角总是最后登场的，不是么？梅罗秉承着这个信念在小溪边难熬地多坐了一会儿，期间又收到了几个邀请和一些巧克力及甜点。他统统欣然接受了，直到这些东西无法再满足他的优越感，好奇心又使他生出一种这实在不是折磨讨厌鬼而是折磨自己的感受，梅罗这才小心躲开其他人的注意，往尼亚说的地方走了去。

林间微风不断，并不热。少年一开始走得急切，走到四分之三路程时步子忽然又慢下来，听叶子的沙沙声，到处踩脚下散落的、已经干脆的树枝条，让它正好硌在脚心中央的位置。而正如梅罗所料，当他慢吞吞出现在距目的地几英尺范围内时，尼亚正靠着那棵树看书，看起来已经待一阵子了。

“你来了。” 尼亚看见他以后放下了手里厚重的诗集。

“我想来就来，不想来就不来。” 梅罗撇了撇嘴。

“当然，” 尼亚点了点头，“可你想来。”

这人长得不错，嘴巴干事儿时也很好使，怎么一说起话来就这么讨厌？“你要我来就是为了说这个？”梅罗问道，有点后悔自己这么轻易出现了。

“不是。” 尼亚摇了摇头回答。

“那就别吞吞吐吐的，快点！”梅罗颐指气使道，对尼亚指了指自己的裤裆。宽松的衣服下露出了半截系着短裤的白色涤纶带子。

可尼亚并不在意梅罗傲慢的态度。他的嘴唇碰了碰他短裤中央最碰不得的地方，示意梅罗躺下来，然后贴近他身边，把梅罗的上衣撩到肚脐，又拽下他的裤子，从中掏出一根软绵绵的东西套弄起来。等那东西硬了些，不靠扶着也能立起来后，尼亚的手便顺着柱身下滑，剥下包皮，亲上顶部伞头，舌头在伞心中央吸允。

梅罗太小了，那根东西还白白净净的，像雨后树根上长出来的蘑菇头，尝到了点欢爱的甜头，正扭摆着以求获得更多。但尼亚包裹住他的温热口腔却退了出去。

“哈，别停！” 梅罗拱起身拽着尼亚的头发要求。

可白发男孩儿不为所动，他拨开梅罗的手，跪在土地上，解开自己的裤子凑到梅罗嘴边，淡淡说道，“该我了。”

“你先帮我弄出来。” 梅罗离眼前半勃的东西躲远了些，“而且你还没用什么新招式，别是骗我！”

“那个要稍微等下。” 尼亚重新往梅罗的方向挺了挺，“现在帮我弄。”

“切，我用不着你！”

梅罗彻底把头扭开，背对尼亚，向下体伸出手想要自己解决。他涨得难受，不想干别的，只想得到舒缓，那快慰的美妙一秒钟都让他舍不得丢却，雨露挤出云端，想喷洒到他起伏的白花花疆土上。但尼亚就是不让。

“我说你先等下。”正跪着的男孩儿强硬地拉住梅罗的手，一俯身，那根以后会长得更大的鸡巴头儿便又凑近了梅罗撅起的殷红小嘴，也不知他是否有意如此。“一会儿我来帮你，” 尼亚好言承诺道，龟头在梅罗嘴角边轻轻摩擦。“先等等，我保证一会儿让你更舒服。” 

梅罗这次没再避开，他拱起腰想获得一点摩擦，可几次尝试都失败了，尼亚一直按着他的手，每当他想自慰就加以阻止。

“好吧好吧，如果你保证的话！”

梅罗赌气似的一口吞下尼亚擦着他的东西，整根全塞进嘴里，嗓子眼紧含着阴茎头，茎身在上颚和舌头之间挤着。他坏心眼地一边用上牙齿，一边抬起眼去看尼亚，然后只伸出舌头舔。唾液精液沾了一嘴，他便把那些白稠液体聚拢到舌尖，又抹回尼亚的粉红色肉柱子上。

“好了。” 尼亚呼吸不匀地在梅罗挑衅而卖力地抚慰中退出来。

梅罗不解地看了他一眼。

“要开始了。” 尼亚故作镇定地解释。

“开始什么？” 梅罗问。他的眼睛里闪烁着一种放浪又无畏的纯真，好似隐约已经有了一个答案出现在了他脑海里。

尼亚看着他没有说话，而是直接用行动做了回答。他一个跨身，阴影和梅罗的重合在一起，彻底脱下了金发男孩儿的短衫垫在他身下。

衣料擦过肌肤，平时不起眼的两粒凸起此时却打了个寒。梅罗向下瞧着，只能看见尼亚微卷的头顶伏在他胸口。

“你到底要对我做什么？！” 男孩儿再次问道。他咽了口不存在的吐沫，一阵又一阵陌生的战栗从体内席卷开来，抓住他的心脏使劲摇晃，又缠住他的双腿不让他动弹。

“做春天对樱桃树做的事。”

尼亚撑在梅罗身上，吻了他。


End file.
